Stories of the Heart
by Writerdragon
Summary: Little drabbles and oneshots for Dr.C/Susan couple. "Teen" to be safe.
1. Respect

Respect

Dr. Cockroach tinkered with an old _Playstation 2_, connecting it to a power box. He cranked it up with a lever, and it hummed a little. Link watched, anxious to see if it would work. The red light flickered on, and the cockroach turned on a TV that he found at the local dump. Why was it thrown away? It was in great shape! Just a small dent in the back—that's all. The logo showed on the screen. Link cheered. "Alright!" he cried.

Insectosaurus roared loudly, and the good doctor chortled. He straightened his lab jacket. "You are welcome," he said.

Ever since the defeat of the alien menace, humans became very accepting of the monsters. Dr. Cockroach couldn't go anywhere without the paparazzi following him, asking him questions. Like: "Are you currently dating?" "How old are you?" "How smart are you?" It would bother the Hell out of him; sometimes he would have to run to avoid them. Link loved the attention, and basked in it all of the time. Ladies would hang all over him, asking him out on dates. Even the doctor had a few girls that asked him out, but he would kindly decline.

After all, he loved another woman. And her name was Susan Murphy. Yes, Susan. He was smitten for her, even after she began to beat him the large metal spoon. He admired her from her playful nature, her strength—everything about her. But, he never told her. After all, why would she ever like a bug like him? By the way . . . Where was Susan?

She wasn't in the common room with them. He looked around. "Um, Link?" he softly called.

The fish-man's white wolf character killed off an imp with a round disk that was lit with fire. The way the game was designed to look like a Japanese painting. "Man, Ammy's awesome," Link said, clicking the buttons quickly. "What?"

"Susan. Where is she?" Cockroach asked. "I haven't seen her all day."

Link pulled the main screen up, pausing the game. "Dunno."

Cockroach narrowed his eyes, and sighed, going to her room. He could faintly hear the cartoon wolf howl at her enemies, and Link crying: "Ammy is awesome! Go, wolf-girl, go!" Dr. Cockroach entered the room of the large woman. She was resting her back against the wall, playing with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Susan?" he softly called.

Her blue eyes shifted over to the bug doctor. She smiled. "Oh, Doc, hello."

Cockroach skittered up her arm, and sat on her shoulder. "Is something bothering you?"

Susan smiled. "Oh, no, I'm fine," the large woman stated.

Though her eyes showed otherwise—they looked like sad blue orbs. "No, something is wrong," the doctor said quietly. "What is it?"

She inhaled sharply. "I was thinking about Derik."

His eyes narrowed at the name. "Oh," he mumbled.

"I was just thinking how I could love someone like him."

"Oh," he said, again.

Susan looked at her hand. "I was such a naïve girl," she murmured. "A total idiot."

"Idiot? Oh no, my dear," he said, a stern look on his face. "You loved him. You are not an idiot."

"I never realized that he was such a selfish person," she hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"You loved him. You wanted to marry; you wanted a family, right?"

"Yeah . . ."

"You cared for him, so don't blame yourself," Dr. Cockroach stated.

"He never respected me," Susan murmured. "All he cared about was himself and his career. He never respected me. But, no one respected me when I was Susan Murphy."

Dr. Cockroach didn't like to hear such hard words come from her mouth. Derik was a fool to let go of such a wonderful woman. He stood up, and bravely pressed his lips to her large smooth cheek. Susan shuttered from surprise, and looked down at him.

"Now, listen to me, my dear," the doctor said firmly. "You are a wonderful woman. That Derik was a damn fool to let you go._ I_ respect you, Susan Murphy. I will _always_ respect you. You are so much better than him, and you made the right choice to leave him. You are so popular among everyone. I bet all the little girls in the world want to be just like you. They respect you.

"You are brave, as sharp as a tack, strong, and caring. Any man is luckier than Hell to have you. I just hope you listen to what I have told you. I remember: if you need someone to talk to—I'm here for you."

He slid down her arm, and walked off, hands behind his back. Susan looked at him, her cheek still tingling a little. She smiled, and scooped him up like he was water. The bug doctor gasped in surprise, and sat in her palm. He looked up at her. "Thank you, you're a kind person," she whispered, kissing the top of his head.

He could feel his eyes widen, and his left antennae twitched insanely. Susan chuckled at him, and Cockroach smiled widely. The bug doctor kissed his nose. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

"Yeah! Take that you damn imp!" screamed Link loudly.

Susan and Cockroach looked up; a small smiled creeping along the tall woman's face. "Well, Link likes his new video game."

He chuckled. "Yes. Yes he does."

* * *

I really like this couple. :3 Oh, BTW, the game Link's playing is _Okami_. Haven't played the game? _Do it_. It kicks ass on so many levels.


	2. Sunsets

Sunsets

Susan sat on a large hill, over-looking a small town in France. They had beaten the giant snail, and all of France cheered for them. Every one of her friends were at the party, but she didn't feel like going to the party. "Susan?" softly called a voice.

The tall silver-hair female gazed down. She smiled at the bug doctor, he was holding a glass of red wine. She smiled widely at him. "Oh, hello, Doctor," the female giantess said.

He sat down next to her large hand, sipping away at the wine. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Susan smiled down at him. "Oh, yes, I'm alright," the woman said. "I'm just thinking."

Cockroach finished off his drink, and placed it down on the grass. He skittered up her arm, sitting down on her shoulder, next to her cheek. "About what?"

"Oh, nothing interesting," Susan said with a smile. She gazed out at the sky. It was basked in pinks, reds and oranges. The sun was a bright orange orb that hung low in the sky. "I'm sorry."

Dr. Cockroach looked over at her, raising a questioning eyebrow to her. "For what?"

"For wacking you with a spoon when I first met you," Susan answered.

The bug-headed doctor let out a loud laugh. "Oh, my dear, it is perfectly alright," he said, holding his stomach.

"Are you sure?" she asked, biting her lip in that adorable way.

"Yes, Susan, my dear."

Susan smiled a little. She gazed back at the sunset. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

He looked at her, amber eyes wide. "What is?" he asked.

"Sunsets," she answered. "I always loved sunsets. They're just so beautiful."

"Yes, they are, aren't they," he whispered, looking directly at her.

He moved a little closer to her, and coughed into his palm a little awkwardly. "B-but do you know there's something far more beautiful than sunsets?"

Susan eyed him, a mischivious glint in her eye. He caught that. "And what is that?" she asked, pretending not to know.

He coyly smiled at her, and brushed her cheek with his knuckles. "You," he said. The doctor stood up, and kissed her cheek.

She smiled, and leaned her face against his skinny frame. Susan could feel him play with a lock of her hair, his nimble and tiny fingers racking through the fine, white hair. "I love you," she whispered.

Dr. Cockroach smiled a little. "I love you too, my darling."


	3. Loneliness

This is in the first days of Susan's capture. Ja. :3 Nothing much, just Dr.C tryin' to cheer her up. Inspired by_"The Other Side of the Wall_" by Kanashimi-chan.

* * *

Loneliness

Susan softly cried, pressing herself against the metal wall. Dr. Cockroach could hear on the other side of the wall. He stopped what he was doing, and went to his wall, lightly rapping the metal with his knuckles. "Ma'am?" he called.

Susan perked her head up. She recognized the voice as that British bug-headed man. She was still scared of him. "Leave me alone," she whispered, but loud enough for him to hear.

"My dear, it's not so bad here," he said, sitting on his cot.

"What do you mean?!" she snapped, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "It's like a jail here!"

Dr. Cockroach sighed heavily, looking at his hands. "I know how you feel," he stated. "Scared. Alone. Afraid. Right, my dear?"

He pegged her very quickly. She looked up at the wall. "Y-yeah. How do you know?"

Dr. Cockroach chuckled half-heartedly. "Because I was once in your position," he said, drawing his legs up onto his cot.

"R-really?" she asked, curious a little.

He nodded, but remembered that she couldn't see him. "Yes. You see, my dear, I was once human," he stated.

Her eyes widened with surprise. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Then what happened?"

It was quiet, so silent that you could hear a pin drop. "I-I'm sorry, am I being rude?" she asked, pulling away from the metal.

"No, no, my dear." He paused. "Can I call you 'my dear'?"

Susan thought for a moment. "Yes, I don't mind."

The doctor smiled, and crossed his legs. "So, talk, what's bothering you?"

"Well, I was supposed to get married. As you can see, that didn't happen," she pouted.

His antenna lowered. "I'm sorry, my dear," he said. "I was once in love too."

"To who?"

He paused, thinking whether he should tell her or not.

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude!"

"No, it is alright. Her name was Rachel. Such a lovely young woman . . . I loved her dearly. You see, during the time I was going to propose to her, I was turned into a cockroach. She became terrified of me, and called the police. That's how I ended up here. I never saw her again. I bet she most likely married some guy and had children . . ."

Susan furrowed her brows. "I'm so sorry," she said. And she meant it, truly, from the bottom of her heart.

He dryly chuckled. "It's alright, that happened in the past, my dear," Dr. Cockroach said.

"Lights out, monsters!"

The doctor sighed as the lights dimmed quickly. Susan sighed. "Time for bed, I guess," she said.

"Yes." He paused. "If you ever want to talk again, you can come to me, okay?"

She smiled. "That'd be nice."

"Good night, Susan."

"Good night, Doc."

Silence fell upon his room. Susan sighed, crawling back into her cot. She had to admit, he was a rather nice guy. She was hoping they could talk a little longer, but there was always tomorrow. Susan, suddenly, didn't feel so alone anymore. After all, she had the doc to talk to.


	4. Thanking

Thanking

It was night, and the large butterfly was zooming over the sparkling blue ocean below. Link was curled up next to the ear of Insectosaurus, sleeping soundly. B.O.B was gripping the green jelly like it was his life. Dr. Cockroach was resting against Susan's hand, his antennas flowing in the wind. Susan was gripping lightly to the soft fur of the large flying bug. The bug doctor was surprised that Susan had come back to save them, and he wanted to thank her. He turned to her sleeping form, and brushed a thick lock of hair out of her face.

"Susan?" he softly called.

She opened her blue eyes to him, and a tiny smile formed on her lips. "Hi, Doc," she murmured, rubbing her eyes. "You need something?"

"I just want to thank you," he said.

"Hmm? For what?"

"For saving my life."

She looked into his large golden eyes. His face was thankful, and his eyes reflected friendship. Susan smiled, and she pulled up her hand, and softly patted his head with her pointer finger. "Of course, you are my friend, and friends stick together," she said softly.

Dr. Cockroach smiled, and curled up next to her face. "I really can't express what I feel about you saving me, but here," he said.

Susan felt a pair of tiny lips press against her cheek. A blush formed on her cheeks and nose. She looked down into his soulful golden eyes, which were glowing with love and respect. Susan smiled, and nuzzled him.

"I think I might have fallen hard for you," Dr. Cockroach whispered, curling up next to her for sleep.

Susan wrapped her hand around him, keeping him warm. "'Night, Doc," she whispered.

"Good night, Susan."

She smiled, and fell asleep herself. All that could be heard was the gentle purring of the large butterfly, the splashing of the wrinkled waves below, and the snoring of Link and B.O.B. Susan could feel Dr. Cockroach's antennas brush against her face in a soothing way. Yep, she was going to like her new life after all.

-

If I remember correctly, Dr. C thanked Susan for saving his life in the book version of the movie. I'd thought I would make a fic out of it.


	5. Lover

Lover

The monsters had returned from Paris, and were back at the facility. Susan had gotten over that jerk Derik, but was still hurt that he left her so quickly. He cared for nothing but himself and his job conducting the news. She was going to marry a jerk, a heartless jerk. How could she have been so blind-sighted, so naïve? Susan pressed her back to the wall, pulling her legs to her chest, and resting her head into her crossed arms. She could feel tears trickled down her face.

"Susan?" called a British voice.

She looked up, and she saw her current boyfriend stand by the doorframe. "Are you okay?" he asked coming up to her.

She wiped her eyes, and forced a smile on her face. "Y-yeah," she muttered out.

Dr. Cockroach climbed up her leg, and up to her arms, sitting down. "Really or is something really wrong?" he asked.

Susan looked at him. "I was just thinking about Derik," she murmured softly.

Dr. Cockroach narrowed his eyes at the mention of the name. Then pain settled over his heart. "Y-you still love him?" he asked.

She looked up at him. His voice sounded very hurt. "No! No I don't," she said. "Not at all! I love you! Not him!"

The doctor smiled, and cupped his arms under her chin, and brought her up to face him. "Listen, that part of your life is over," he said. "You got me, and I'll never leave you. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that we're dating."

Susan giggled, and kissed the top of his head. "Well, we are, and thank you."

He sat there, perched on her arms, holding her head. They were like that for a long time, just enjoying each other's company. Dr. Cockroach eventually fell asleep, and she created a bed for him out of a very large handkerchief. She kissed the top of his head, his antenna twitched, and she crawled into her own bed. Susan fell asleep, feeling better than she had before.


	6. Begging

Begging

Susan sat in the dark room, pressing herself to the wall. It was breakfast time, but she didn't want to eat. She wanted her family, she wanted _Derik_. The tall woman sniffed, and pressed herself to the metal wall of her cell. Dr. Cockroach noticed that she hadn't come out, and he went to check up on her. He saw her, shaking like a leaf, and sniffling. "Susan?" he called.

She looked down at him. It was that bug monster. Susan was still afraid of him, but he posed no harm. He stood there, concern on his features. She rubbed at her eyes. "What?" she murmured.

"Its breakfast, aren't you hungry?"

"No," she whispered stubbornly.

Dr. Cockroach crossed over to her. "My dear—"

She looked at him. "'_My dear_'?" she echoed.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want me—"

"No, it's alright," she said, a small smile on her lips.

He nodded. "What's wrong?"

Susan frowned, and sniffed. "I'm thinking of my family," she murmured.

"Oh," he said, looking at the ground.

"Do you have family, Doc?"

He chuckled. "No, not anymore," Dr. Cockroach said, waving his hand dismissively. Then he frowned. "Susan, do you want to be normal again?"

She gazed down at him. "Y-yeah."

"I think I can help you."

Her expression was dumbfounded. Her blue eyes widened, and her mouth was gapping. She bent down neat him, and held out a clasped hand. "Please, Doctor," she begged. "I want to go home to my family. Please, please help me!"

Tears were rolling down her face, the cheeks were completely marred. Dr. Cockroach gazed at her. She looked so helpless. If he could return her to her life, that would be wonderful. He smiled, and rested his hand on her large one. This is when she noticed that he had a _human_ hand. Not a claw, but a _hand_. "I'll see what I can do."

She smiled, and patted his cheek with her pointer finger. "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me," Susan said.

He smiled, nodding his head. Perhaps, he could return her home. That would make him a good person, rather than a monster.

* * *

Sometime in the movie. I always wondered how Doc was allowed to test on Susan. My version. :3


	7. Helpful

Helpful

Susan watched as the bug cockroach stir several chemicals together in a glass container. He watched with a raised eyebrow, and bubbles formed. The giantess sat down on the floor, pulling her legs to her chest. Dr. Cockroach set the container down, and wrote something down on a piece of paper that rested on his desk. The white hair female watched, interested in the whole thing. "What are you creating this time?" she asked.

Dr. Cockroach gazed up, a smile plastered in his face. "A laser machine," he simply stated. The bug doctor scampered over to the metal beast he had formed. It looked like the machine called _CyberKnife_. Cockroach opened a small door that has a tank tube along the opening. He pored the liquid down into the tube. "Don't tell Monger," he whispered, pressing his finger to his lips.

Even though the monsters had the freedom to leave the "prison" whenever they wanted, they chose to stay there. Because . . . well, where would a giant butterfly, a forty-foot woman, a bug mad scientist, a happy-go-lucky brainless blob, and a fish-man go? Seriously? Cockroach turned on the machine, and a loud humming sound could be heard. His eyes widened in success, and did his maniacal laughter.

"Please don't do that," whispered Susan.

He turned to her. "Sorry," Cockroach stated meekly.

The bug man crawled onto the machine, and controlled it with several levers. He turned the large mechanical brute, and pointed the tip to a small apple. "Now," he began, "let's see if this works."

Susan stepped back, fearing the thing would explode. And it did. Smoke filled the room, and Susan coughed, waving her hand to fan the smoke away. "Doc?!" she called, fearing for the worse.

He staggered out of the thick smoke, chocking. "Yes, my dear?"

She scooped him up in one hand, and looked at him. His coat was ruined and blackened, along with his face and hands. She looked at his right antenna, which had a tiny flame on it. She giggled, reached out with her open hand, and lightly pinched the flame out between her thumb and forefinger. "You okay?"

He nodded, standing up in her palm and brushed the dirt off his sleeves. "My dear, I am fine," he said. "I should be use to this." Dr. Cockroach glanced up and smiled at her. "Thank you, though."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I try to be helpful," she said, lightly kissing the top of his head.

He smiled, his antennas twitched. "Yes, thank you, my dear."

* * *

The _CyberKinfe_ is a machine that kills cancer cells. It's really cool looking. :3


	8. Blizzard

Blizzard

Dr. Cockroach was shaking like a leaf on a windy day. He and Susan were separated from Monger, Insectosaurus, B.O.B and Link. They were in the coldest place in the world it seemed: Svalbard. There were reports of a bear-like monster terrorizing a small village, and the monster group was asked to come and collect it. Susan held the doctor in her arms, desperately trying to warm him. Since he was part bug, even with layers of clothing on, he would get cold quickly. She was fine; she barely felt the cold, thanks to the quantonium in her body. She watched her steps, making sure not to step on any animals, but there were none. She was trying to find a cave for them to stay in during the night. Susan glanced down at him. His cockroach head was fading into a light shade of pink. Not good.

"Hold on, Doc," she breathed.

Dr. Cockroach gripped the sleeves of her jumpsuit, scrambling to find any sort of warmth. His hands were going numb, and they were shaking. He was growing tired, but he couldn't sleep, he may never wake up. All he could think about was the cold. "S-so cold," he whispered.

She glanced down. She didn't want him to die. Susan held him tighter in her arms. "Hold on, I'm looking for a c-cave," Susan reported to him.

He pulled the coat around him tighter, and rolled up in a ball. "S-so cold."

If she didn't hurry, he wouldn't make it. But God had blessed them. She found a large, deep cave to sleep in. The large woman walked in, moving to the back of the cave, and pressed her back to the wall. She gently laid him on the stone floor, like he was a little treasure, but he was to her. Susan laid down next to him, and pulled him close to her face, breathing warm breaths on him. She placed a gentle hand around his body. He smiled, enjoying the warmth. Susan pressed her face to him, and Dr. Cockroach rested his hands on her cheeks.

"Warm?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he answered.

"Hmm, good," Susan murmured.

The winter's winds howled outside. Dr. Cockroach's colour was returning to his cockroach head. He was getting warmer. She smiled, and held him tighter to her face. "I love you," he murmured before he fell asleep. Susan smiled and fell asleep. Outside, the blizzard stopped, and a polar bear crossed the snow, searching for dinner.


	9. Flowers

Flowers

He knew that she would love it. She was saddened when that anchorman left her, but she got over him quickly after she defeated the threatening alien. He really liked her. She was smart, now confident, strong, beautiful; wonderful. He wanted to surprise her. So he asked Monger if he could go to the local florist to buy a bouquet. The blonde general was confused, but allowed the scientist to go. Ignoring the crazy fans, he bought a lovely bouquet of rare blue roses. They were expensive, but money was no concern to him. Dr. Cockroach went back to Area Fifty-whatever, and saw her. Susan was sitting down, her back against the large fluffy butterfly. He approached her, flowers tucked behind his back, hidden from view. The scientist bowed, and smiled widely at her.

"Hello, my dear," he greeted.

She smiled at him. "Hello, Doc," she said. Susan raised an eyebrow to him, curious to know what he was hiding. "What do you have?"

"Close your eyes and I'll show you."

She smiled at him, but complied. He made sure that she wasn't peaking, and crawled up her leg, and pulled out the flowers. "Open," he whispered.

Her eyes opened, and she gasped. "Oh, Doc," she whispered. "You shouldn't have."

"Only the best for you, my darling," he said, stepping into her hand as she brought him up to her face. She gave him a gentle kiss on his head, his antennas tickling the sides of her nose.

Susan pulled him back, and with her open hand, she gently took the roses. "They're blue," she whispered. "I never saw them before."

"Now you have, dear," he said. "You deserve the best."

She smiled, and gently nuzzled him. He smiled, placing his hands on her warm cheek. "You're too kind to me," she whispered.

He looked up to her. "No, you deserve the best."

She smiled, and kissed his head again. He grinned, stroking her face. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the other's company.

* * *

I swear to God, there are really blue roses. Don't believe me? Look them up.


	10. Gone

Gone

It was so fast. She couldn't help him. She wasn't fast enough. Susan felt anger flush through her body, and she knocked over the tall lizard-like monster as the others pounced, humans subduing the beast with electric shocks to the body. The beast roared in pain as it finally went out. The tall woman dug around in the rubble, searching for her boyfriend. "Doc!" she called, tears threatening to fall.

She found him. He was curled up on a slab of broken rock. Blood was gushing out of his stomach; where the beast had dug his claw into him. Dr. Cockroach was shaking, his hands covered in ruby-red liquid. His weak eyes glanced up at her, and a tired smile spread on his lips. "Susan . . ." he whispered happily.

"Doc," she moaned, gently picking him up in her palms. "Are you okay, Doc?"

Blood pooled in her palms. Dr. Cockroach tried to sit up, but yelled from a sudden pain, and collapsed in her hands. "Don't m-move, Doc," she whispered, looking hard at him. "Don't e-even try."

"My dear . . ." he moaned out. "I'm not going to make it . . ."

"N-no!" she exclaimed, pressing his body to her face. "You're g-going to make it. I-I love you. M-Monger can fix y-you up."

He placed a bloody hand to her cheek. "My dear, I love you," Dr. Cockroach said. "I'll always be with you, even if you can't see me."

She shook her head. No. She didn't want to believe it. "No, Doc, you can't leave me!" Susan cried, tears marring her cheeks, some falling on his bloody lab coat.

"I will never leave you, my love, my darling . . ."

His hand slid down her cheek, his blood smearing her face. The doctor's limb hand joined his limp body. Susan's eyes glanced over his frame. "Doc . . . Doc . . . _DOC_!" she screamed.

She cried, cradling her love. Susan kissed the top of his head, and she held him to her face. He was no longer in that body. The tall woman bent down, tears flowing like waterfalls. Her love was dead. "I love you, I love you . . ." she chanted softly. "I'll always love you."

* * *

I'm horrible. xD


	11. Dancing

Dancing

She was his size. She was wearing a lovely white dress and her silver locks of hair were curled tightly. He smiled at her beauty. He bowed to her, only glancing up to get her approval, a tiny smile on his lips. She blushed. She wasn't used to this, but she gave him a woman's bow. He was wearing a sleek black tuxedo with a red bow. He took her normal sized hand into his, and pressed his lips to the creamy skin. She giggled lightly, and took his hand tightly, and his hand gripped her waist. There was a light tune that played behind them. He swayed with her and she followed his movements. He let go of her hand, and spun her, she smiled at him. He pulled her back to him, and dunked her, grinning wildly at the woman. She blushed, and smiled. He pulled her back up, and they slowly danced. Her head was on his chest, listening to his heart beat. He closed his eyes blissfully, and smiled.

The song had ended now, but the couple was still slow dancing. Susan didn't want it to end, neither did Dr. Cockroach. "Thank you, Doc," she whispered to him.

"For what?" he asked, resting his chin on top of her head.

"For a lovely night."

His large gold eyes looked at her, his eyebrow raised. "My dear, the night has only begun," the doctor said in a devious tone.

Susan glanced up at him, only to see him smiling wickedly. "What are you thinking?" she asked, a light smile on her face. She was a bit terrified of what he was thinking.

He bent down, and scooped her up bridal style. "I'm planning to show you the night of your life," he said, smirking.

She blushed, and looked at him. "Then show me, Doc."

His smirk broadened, and he carried her to his cot. Dr. Cockroach placed her gently down like his little treasure, after all, she was. His hand reached over his cot, and turned on light, romantic music. His lips inched towards hers, and locked in a kiss. Both were lost in the other that night.

* * *

Ahh, how romantic . . . Now time for me to write some violence and kill someone. *turns around and writes the second chapter for DFN*


	12. Mockery

Mockery

She bends down to run her fingers lightly through his antennas. He smiles; it feels good. They had been together for a week now. Dr. Cockroach over-analyzed things quite a bit. Like: why would she chose him? She could have any man she wanted, but she chose him. The doctor glanced up at the tall woman, who was smiling. "My dear," he softly called.

"Yeah, Doc?" she said, rubbing the back of his head soothingly.

"Why me?"

"Why you what?" she asked, only slightly confused.

His small hands reach up and take her single finger. "My dear, why do you want to be with me?" Dr. Cockroach asked.

Susan sadly smiled, and picked him up, and kissed the side of his head. "Oh, Doc," she said. "I love you, don't even start with this. You are a great man, and don't even think that I'll leave you."

Dr. Cockroach smiled, and lightly kissed the side of her cheek. "My dear," he whispered. "I love you too."

* * *

Damn, this one was short! D: I wrote this will listening to _The Plauges_. A song from the film _The prince of Eygpt_. Don't ask me how. xD


	13. Interrupted

Interrupted

Susan giggled as the doctor picked her up, propping her on a desk. Her hands gripped his broad shoulders, and sighed as teeth nibbled along her neck. She locked her legs around his clothed hips. His hands clung to her grey jumpsuit, wanting it off her body. Susan looked around his cell. She saw his cot in a corner, a dresser drawer with a mirror over it. There was a bulletin board with photographs pinned to it. He nipped a sensitive spot on her neck that made her thoughts flea and she sighed blissfully. Susan wrapped her around his neck.

She was so happy. Dr. Cockroach was finally able to control the quantonium that resided in her. After many tests, he had done it. Susan was so joyful, that she just kissed him. He, at first, seemed very dazed by the kiss. Then he smiled and returned it, releasing something for their cores. It had snowballed from there. The doctor lifted his head up to hotly kiss her. She was surprised by the intensity of the kiss, but returned it as passionate as she could. He pulled back, and lowered his mouth to her neck, sucking at the skin. She moaned. Dr. Cockroach went even lower, and unbuttoned the front of her jumpsuit, kissing at the skin.

Susan's blue eyes widened as she looked over at the open cell door. "Doc," she said, tapping at the bug-man's shoulder.

His dazed, happy gold eyes glanced up at her, never pulling himself from the warmth her body provided. "Hmm?" he hummed.

Dr. Cockroach followed the path of Susan's eyes and saw B.O.B oozing about in the doorway. The couple looked at the blob. "Hey, Susan, you're small!" the blue blob exclaimed.

Susan blushed and nodded. "Um, yeah, I am, B.O.B," she said, a nervous smile on her face.

Dr. Cockroach's antennas twitched. "B.O.B," he called.

"Yeah, Doc?"

"Shut the door."

"Okay," B.O.B said, hitting the button that closed the metal door.

The blob waved as the door closed. Susan lightly giggled and the doctor sighed. "Now," Dr. Cockroach began, smirking like a mad scientist, "where were we?"

She blushed, and cupped his face in her hands. "Here."

They kissed passionately. Meanwhile, B.O.B oozed over to the Missing Link, who was doing push-ups. "Hey, Link," the blob called.

"What?" Link said, looking up.

"Doc made Susan small and they were kissing," he announced, pointing over his shoulder.

What he heard made Link topple over. "Wait—what?" he asked. Then the amphibian monster thought for a while, then smirked widely. "Alright, go Doc!"


	14. SotH Commentary

SotH Commentary

:D

I know the title was lame. I couldn't think of much else. As you can see, this is the end of this little thing. Thank you for the favs, hits and reviews!

I'm still working on quite a bit of fanfictions, as you may have seen on my journal, so I'm in a rush to finished those up. They are _The winter's chill_, _Making you proud_, _Dreams follow Nightmares_, and ect. I'm thinking of putting up _another_ (yes, _another_) MvA fanfiction. Call me crazy! XD

Dr. C, Susan, Moner, Insectosaurus, B.O.B, Link belong to Dreamworks.

Fanfictions (c) Me.


End file.
